


moss, ben barnes' caspian, and just kings.

by norsuiet



Series: TEENAGE DIRTBAG . . . time travel au [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsuiet/pseuds/norsuiet
Summary: ❝ the first time we came here,we came through a wardrobe ❞MOSS DIDN'T GO TO NARNIA SEARCHING FOR LOVE.moss didn't even go to narnia on purpose! they were standing in the train station, just kinda there, when suddenly the walls start breaking and there's a beach and four charming—must have attractive parents— kids soaked in water. to be honest, it was kinda scary (them being so pretty or transporting to another world?)anyways, where was i? oh right. the love thing. moss didn't go there planning to fall in love with a scrawny (coughnot that scrawnycough) teenage king, but they still did. luckily for them, the just king also fell for them. the bigger issue was that they didn't know how to come back, and peter fighting with that ben-barnes-lookalike every ten seconds was starting to get annoying.cross-posted onwattpad❝ ah, so would you say thatyoucame outof the closet?❞
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Original Character(s)
Series: TEENAGE DIRTBAG . . . time travel au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	moss, ben barnes' caspian, and just kings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a real chapter... read the notes

_  
_

. . . PREVIEW !

__  


when they heard the screams coming from the forest,

moss was not prepared for what was there. ❝ ben barnes?! ❞ 

the young ben barnes with tanned skin and long hair turned

to moss: ❝ apologies, fair lady, but you must be confused— ❞ 

_¡PREVIEW . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh HEY! im posting this bc i don't want to lose the draft. im moving soon and i haven't had much time to finish the first chapter... oops
> 
> but it's coming on march !


End file.
